segunda oportunidad la nueva mision de naruto
by mattsabbath
Summary: todo parecia una pesadilla, lo habia perdido todo.....mis sueños, mi familia, mis amigos y lo peor a la persona que mas amaba....pero hare lo imposible para recobrar mi vida y a ti mi querida hinata, asi tenga que cambiar la historia. viaje en el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: una segunda oportunidad

Capitulo 1--- los 10 años de dolor

han pasado unos cuantos años desde que akatsuki fue derrotado, se suponia que todo iva a marchar bien pero por desgracia un mal aun peor que el propio madara, pein y los otros miembros de la organización apareceria, un mal que ni siquiera la aldea escondida de la hoja ( konoha) la mas temida no solo por sus clanes y ninjas, llegara al borde de la destruccion y todo por culpa de orochimaru quien en el cuerpo de kabuto obtuvo un poder insuperable, que ni siquiera el mismo kyubi pudo hacer frente, pero que clase de poder sobrepasa al de la gan bestia legendaria, muy facil el poder de 8 bestias iguales a el, los 8 bijuus que fueron liberados una vez que akatsuki desaparecio, orochimaru hizo un pacto el cual fue hacer que los bijuus fueran inmunes a quedar sellados en un jinchuriki o en otro objeto a cambio de destruir todas las aldeas ninjas, y asi fue como el infierno empezo, pero no todo estaba perdido aun ninjas quedaban para defender la aldea aunque ya muchos an muerto

----naruto-kun, oye naruto-kun despierta--- una voz de una chica era la que se escuchaba

--ahhh, pero que pasa--- decia el rubio mientras despertaba de su siesta---- vamos naruto-kun tenemos que estar preparados, por si atacan--- decia la misma voz misteriosa

--- ehhhh pero si es????? sakura-chan buenos dias---- la saluda amablemente el chico

-- ahhhh tu nunca cambias... bueno es hora de que vayamos con los demas--- le dijo sakura

--adonde?--

--- como que adonde? A la base por a donde mas puede ser---

los dos se dirigieron a la base, la cual estaba dos pisos mas abajo de ellos

--- hola gente listos para luchar por la justicia---- decia naruto a los de mas que estaban frente a unos monitores desde los cuales observavan lo que ocurria en la aldea

--- tonto, habla mas duro para que nos encuentren--- le decia un chico con cabello castaño y corto dos lineas rojas en la cara y encima de un gran perro blanco

----kiba tiene razon naruto-kun por favor guarda silencio--- le dijo un chico de cabello negro corto con grandes cejas pobladas y vestido de verde

----- tranquilo cejon, si eh hablado duro, es por que se que no hay nadie cerca de estos lugares--- se defendio naruto a ver que sus compañeros lo reprendian ---- y por cierto donde estan tsunade-sama y hinata chan?----

----- hinata-chan esta esperandote dos pisos mas abajo justo delante de la entrada a la base---- dijo una voluptuosa mujer de cabello rubio con dos coletas

---- gracias vieja, enseguida ire----

y asi naruto se fue a encontrar con su compañera pensando que llevavan 5 años de novios y que ya era tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel !!!pedirle matrimonio¡¡¡¡¡¡

mientras que por otra parte hinata que se encontraba haciendo guardia con su byakugan, pero tambien se preguntaba como haria para decirle a naruto-kun que queria casarse con el si era muy timida para hacerlo y si no lo hacia ella naruto nunca lo haria por que es muy despistado todo eso le venia a la mente cuando de repente dos manos taparon sus ojos por

---- ehhh adivina quien soy---

--- naruto-kun jajaja vinistes--- le decia la chica sorprendida ya que sabia que naruto siempre se levantaba muy tarde

---- por supuesto tontita como iva a dejar sola a mi persona favorita--- dandose un beso con hinata

----naruto-kun no se como podria seguir viviendo si no fuera por ti---

---eh y por que lo dices?---

----tu sabes perdi a toda mi familia a papa a hanabi y a neji----

---- es cierto muchos de nuestrs seres queridos han muerto neji, shikamaru, shino, ino, chouji, iruka, tenten, kakashi, yamato y el resto de los jounins... y tambien sasuke- termino el rubio con mucha tristeza la ultima palabra

---- sasuke? El murio sacrificando su vida para que salieramos de la guarida de akatsuki el mismo dia que fueron liberadas las bestias cierto naruto-kun?----

--- si hace 10 años, el fue un verdadero ninja y mi mejor amigo, era como mi hermano---

----... naruto-kun sabes yo te quiero decir algo muy importante---le dice la hyuuga

--- igual yo hina-chan, pero tu primero jajaja--- (inner naruto me gusta verla nerviosa y timida jejeje se ve tan linda)

--- pues...pues... yo queria---- se desmallo

----ehhhh hina-chan? Bueno esto siempre ocurre jajaja-----

5 minutos despues

----ahhhh que paso?---- decia hinata mientras se preguntaba donde estaba

--- bien ya despertaste---

----ahhhh? Naruto-kun---- la chica se dio cuenta que naruto la tenia recostada en su cuerpo y abrasandola

---- hola, pues veras te desmayastes pero esta vez recobraste el conocimiento en 5 minutos un nuevo record jajaja---- le decia el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos

---- ahhhh eres tan malo burlandote de mi---- dice hinata mientras volte la cara sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa

---- ehhh hina-chan sabes yo queria decirte algo muy importante---

---a si bueno dime?----

----quieres casart...-

---que?---

---que si te quieres cazar---

----que si quiero salir a cazar que?---

---- no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que si te quieres casar con migo---- listo lo dije ahora vamos a ver que pasa

----...----- hinata

---...?---- naruto --- bueno era de esperarse perdon hina-chan---

--- claro que si no sabes cuanto eh esperado esto, si,si,siiiiiiiiiiiiii-

--- en serio? De verdad? ---- le decia el rubio

---- si naruto-kun yo te eh amado desde que te vi y ste a sido mi sueño desde entonces por supuesto que acepto, no importa lo que venga en un futuro siempre que pueda estar contigo----

---- ahhhh hina-chan (llorando) no se que decir----(inner y soy yo el valiente que nunca se queda callado que diria sasuke si me viera)

---- prometo ser una buena esposa naruto-kun----

---- y yo te prometo que te protegere con mi vida y aun despues de la muerte lo seguire haciendo----

los dos se besaron y dejaron pasar el momento que sin duda seria el mejor en toda su vida, pero algo muy diferente les espera a naruto y hinata, en especial naruto

--- he leido en algunos libros que en estos momentos lo mejor es ir y decirle a todos tus amigos la gran noticia?--- dice un chico de traje negro, cabello corto y de piel un tono palido

---- sai? De donde demonios saliste?--- le pregunto naruto a su amigo

--- solo venia a remplazarlos en la guardia----

--- gracias sai-kun--- le dijo la chica mientras tomoba a naruto de su ,mano ---- vamos naruto-kun tenemos que decirles a los demas esta gran noticia---

--- ok---

los dos ninjas se dirigieron sala de monitoreo donde siempre se encontraban reunidos

--- hola chicos--- dijo el rubio a sus compañeros

---- naruto que pasa y esa cara de felicidad?--- le pregunto tsunade

---- pues veran hinata y yo nos vamos de matrimonio---

---en serio? hinata-chan--- dijo sakura

---si sakura-chan---

--- felicidadez ya se estaban demorando---- dijo kiba

--- y cuando sera la boda?--- pregunto sakura

--- pues no sabemos--- le respondio naruto

--- mañana--- dijo hinata muy decidida

---mañana?--- todos se sorprendieron incluso naruto

--- bueno, eso si naruto esta deacuerdo---

--- por supuesto que si hina-chan---

--- y quien fue el que propuso matrimonio hinata-chan es muy timida y naruto-kun es un tonto, ingenuo y despistado--- dijo kiba

--- ahhh estas celoso perrito jejeje?--- le dijo naruto al chico

---claro que no--- algo sonrojado le respondio el inuzuka

--- si, si lo estas jajaja---

--- que no tonto no me molestes----

todos se rieron de la escena que estaba pasando

--- hinata-chan tengo algo que decirte--- le dijo sakura

--- si dime sakura-chan---

--- preferiria hacerlo donde no nos escuchen---

--- bueno como tu quieras---

las dos chicas se apartaron unos metros de los demas

--- y bien sakura-chan---

--- pues veras hinata-chan tu padre antes de morir me dijo que te entregara algo importante cuando llegara el dia en que te casaras---

--- papa? Y que es sakura---

--- esperame hinata-chan 5 minutos---

--- 5 minutos?---

--- si es que lo que te voy a dar esta en mi habitacion y no me acuerdo donde lo guarde---

---ok te espero---

20 minutos despues

---- sakura-chan se ademorado ya bastante, oh no¡¡¡ sera que perdio lo que papa me dejo---

--- perdon hinata-chan es que casi no lo encuentro, toma---- sakura le entrego una carta a hinata

--- una carta? Y fue escrita hace 5 años el mismo dia en donde papa, neji y los demas aparte de sasuke murieron--- dijo hinata

para mi querida hija

hola cariño, si estas leyendo esta carta significa que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui de este mundo, hija ay tanto que quize decirte pero que no tuve el valor para hacerlo, momentos que quize compartir contigo, verte convertir en una grn ninja como en una gran mujer, ayudarte en tus momentos dificiles, brindarte mi apoyo en todo lo que hicieras, y darte todo el amor que nunca te di, lo se... fui un completo estupido, pero sabes no puedo estar mas orgulloso de mi hija hinata hyuuga, la que nunca se rindio sin importar lo que sucediera, la que con esfuerzo se convirtio en la mas grande kunoichi de konoha y la unica y verdadera heredera del clan hyuuga.

Pero la razon mas importante de este mensaje es que mi objetivo se cumplio, mi hija a encontrado la felicidad, y su tu eres feliz yo soy feliz ,porque eres mi adoracion y muy suertudo aquel con el que compartiras toda tu vida. Y recuerda siempre estare protegiendote y rezando por ti sin importar adonde vayas. Si esta muy cursi la carta disculpame no soy bueno en esto.

Sin mas que decir me despido hija y que tu vida te traiga bendiciones y un futuro de paz.

Con amor

tu padre hiashi hyuuga

---papa... muchas gracias---- dijo la hyuuga intentando no llorar

--- que linda carta---- dijo naruto

---- si y quien creia que el señor hyuuga era asi--- dijo kiba

--- ahhhh como se dieron cuenta--- dijo hinata

--- pues no es muy dificil si lees la carta en voz alta---

--- queeeee? Ni me di cuenta jajaja--- dice hinata

todos se comenzaron a reir

---- lamento arruinar esta bonita escena pero estamos apunto de ser atacados---- dice rock lee haciendo que todos entren en posicion de defensa

--- bueno muchachos no nos rendiremos sin dar pelea--- dijo naruto

--- ciertoooooo--- todos

capitulo 2 pesadilla en pleno dia, adios amigos los vere en otra vida, tiempo y lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: una segunda oportunidad

capitulo 2 pesadilla en pleno dia, adios amigos los vere en otra vida, tiempo y lugar---parte 1

--- aun ay mas, no se trata de cualquier intento de invasion como todos los dias esta vez viene orochimaru--- dijo lee

--- no puede ser? Pero le creiamos muerto yo mismo vi su cadaver hace 5 años--- dijo naruto

--- piensalo bien naruto orochimaru es muy astuto, no seria nada nuevo que el cuerpo de ese dia fuera un subordinado al que kabuto le cambio su rotro---

--- pero sakura-chan si es asi entonses que ha estado haciendo en todo este tiempo--

--- pronto lo sabremos hinata-chan---

--- bueno de todas maneras no me voy a quedar mirando sin hacer nada, el que este deacuerdo conmigo sigame--- dijo naruto

--- esperen muchachos, no vayan, luchar no seria muy diferente a regalarle nuestras vidas a la muerte---

--- que? Pero que estupideces dices vieja tsunade ---

--- mira naruto, como hinata-chan mismo dijo no sabemos que haya planeado orochimaru, tuvo 5 años para hacerlo y aun asi piensas enfrentarte a el, si ni siquiera as ideado un plan o en el peor de los casos una retirada---

--- tsunade-sama tiene razon naruto, lo mejor sera esca...---

sakura fue intervenida cuando rock lee descubrio lo que tramo orochimaru por medio de sus monitores

--- esto es horrible... estan tambien aquí el 4 y el 5 colas junto con un ejercito de alrededor 200 ninjas---

--- bien¡¡¡¡ esta vez el 5 colas no escapara vengare la muerte de sasuke---

--- imposible, ni en tus mejores sueños sucedera naruto-kun--- dijo sai apareciendo de la nada

**--- parece que todos tienen cerebro aparte de ti niño imbecil--- **le dijo kyubi a naruto

( desde que naruto se enfrento a los 8 bijuus kyubi empezo a respetarlo, hasta el hecho en que uno de los pocos en que realmente puede confiar es uzumaki, aparte de que formaron una estraña amistad)

--- callate zorro maldito---

--- tranquilo naruto-kun no es para que me maldigas---

--- ah sai perdon no era para ti---

--- que crees que debamos hacer naruto---

---y por que me preguntas eso vieja tsunade nu eres tu la hokage---

--- es verdad pero si de algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que hemos sobrevivido gracias a ti, asi que lo que decidas sera lo mejor eso lo se muy bien---

--- que crees zorro estupido, yo pienso que deberiamos intentar luchar contra ellos---

**---de verdad eres un idiota, bien niño te lo dire de esta manera si nos quedamos luchando es seguro que todos los que estan afuera nos pateen el culo y nos maten ,pero si escapamos y tenemos suerte encontremos a mas aliados en el camino e idearemos alguna estrategia para acabar con esta guerra de una vez---**

**--- **bueno si lo pones de ese modo, deacuerdo chicos mejor escapar hoy para luchar mañana---

--- sabia que entrarias en razon naruto--- dijo tsunade

---bueno no perdamos tiempo salgamos de aqui, no hay nada mas importante para mi ahora, que escapar para luego acabar con esos malnacidos --- despues de decir esto naruto uso su rasengan desintegrando la pared sin hacer ruido

--- bien todos afuera rapido---

--- naruto-kun?...---

---- que pasa hina-chan apresurate o moriremos---

--- eso significa que para ti solo existe la guerra?---

--- por supuesto que si hinata, nada es mas importante que luchar y ganar, la derrota no es opcion y ademas debo acabar con esos malditos se lo prometi a sasuke y a los demas, y nada hara que mi venganza no se cumpla ---

---y que paso... con lo del matrimo...---

--- vamos hinata-chan rapido ya todos se fueron---

asi los ultimos ninjas de konoha decidieron escapar de su villa y la mejor via era ir entre los arboles para no ser descubiertos

--- mierda... tengo un mal presentimiento---

--- un mal presentimiento? Pero que dices naruto--- le dijo sakura a su mejor amigo

--- si... no se como explicarlo pero desde que salimos de la base algo me preocupa---

--- chicos hagan silencio--- dijo la hokage

--- solo es efecto de la estupidez naruto, no pasara nada--- dice kiba

--- maldito perro hijo de pxxxx--- le dice naruto gritando

--- mierda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ par de ineptos que no saben que significa la palabra silencio---

--- yo les digo hokage-sama segun este libro la palabra silencio...---

--- estaba siendo sarcastica sai, en cuanto tu libro te lo puedes meter por el cuxxxx---

--- ahora eres tu la que esta siendo ruido vieja tsunade jajaja---

--- grrrr perdon...---

--- ehhh hina-chan usa tu byakugan para ver si ay enemigos en los alrededores de veras---

---...---

--- seguramente no me escucho, ehhh hina-chan usa tu byakugan para ver si ay enemigos en los alrededores---

---...---

--- hina-chan? ---

esta voltea a un lado ignorando a naruto

--- ahhhhh... y ahora que hize?--- (inner naruto: aunque no lo crean ay momentos en que hinata es aun mas terca que yo jeje)

--- ahora no tengo chakra para hacer mi byakugan señor uzumaki--- hinata solo le decia asi si estaba realmente furiosa

--- ahhhh¡¡¡¡ y aqui vamos de nuevo me va a tocar pedirle perdon, pero ni siquiera se porque?---

--- hinata-chan por favor usa tu byakugan--- le dice sakura a su amiga

--- deacuerdo sakura-chan !!!byakugannnn¡¡¡¡--- hinata comienza a ver hacia a todos lados --- nop no hay nadie cerca---

--- si vez como eres hina-chan solo te pones brava conmigo---

--- escuchaste algo sakura-chan? ---

--- yo no... creo que fue solo el viento hinata-chan jijiji---

--- jajaja--- se comenzo a reir hinata

--- grrrrrrrr, hagan lo que quieran, eso burlensen (inner naruto: siempre es lo mismo hina-chan se enoja conmigo, me ignora, y sakura-chan le sigue el juego) --- no me importa

1 minuto despues

--- no me disculpare no he hecho nada malo--

2 minutos despues

(inner naruto: seguramente ya hina-chan se arrepintio de haberme tratado asi jajaja)

--- hina-chan dejemoslo asi jejeje---

--- el viento a estado ultimamente muy insoportable me hace hasta escuchar voces--- le dice hinata a sakura

--- asiiiii¡¡¡¡¡ veras como te arrodillas y me pides perdon jajaja---

3 minutos despues

--- grrrrrrrrrrr, no sere yo el que caiga---

4 minutos despues

--- por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya no mas te lo suplico wuaaaaaaaaaaa---

--- ya ya naruto no llores--- le dice kiba

--- hina-chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ perdoname ... hina-chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡---

--- no crees que ya es suficiente hinata-chan---

--- si, sakura-chan creo que me pase esta vez---

--- ya naruto, sabes que odio hacerte llorar pero ... de verdad lo que me dijiste me... hiso sentir mal---

--- jajaja si vez hice que te rindieras jejeje--- ( y si crees que con eso me vas a engañar esta equivocada)

--- no estoy jugando señor uzumaki---

--- pero de que hablas que hice para que estes enojada con migo---

--- asi que no te acuerdas bien te hare recordar---

--- te suena algo la palabra matrimonio---

--- claro, claro...( mierda se me habia olvidado por completo y eso que fue hoy mismo cuando lo decidimos)---

--- pero parece que hay algo mas importante para ti---

--- ahhh?---

--- la guerra y la venganza---

flashback

bueno no perdamos tiempo salgamos de aqui, no hay nada mas importante para mi ahora que escapar para luego acabar con esos malnacidos --- despues de decir esto naruto uso su rasengan desintegrando la pared sin hacer ruido

--- bien todos afuera rapido---

--- naruto-kun?...---

---- que pasa hina-chan apresurate o moriremos---

--- eso significa que para ti solo existe la guerra?---

--- por supuesto que si hinata, nada es mas importante que luchar y ganar, la derrota no es opcion y ademas debo acabar con esos malditos se lo prometi a sasuke y a los demas, y nada hara que mi venganza no se cumpla---

---y que paso... con lo del matrimo...---

--- vamos hinata-chan rapido ya todos se fueron---

fin flashback

--- hina-chan?...---

--- no quiero que sigas el camino de sasuke.kun, no quiero que te ceges por la venganza, acaso no te acuerdas que asi el murio, no solo fue porque queria darnos tiempo para escapar tambien fue porque su hermano aun seguia vivo en aquella pelea y como vengador debia verlo morir con sus propios ojos, por favor naruto me prometiste que estarias conmigo y yo seria tu esposa---

--- hinata-chan yo... cual promesa?eso no es una promesa es un objetivo y tenlo por seguro que mañana mismo lo cumpliremos---

--- naruto... gracias---

naruto iva a besar a hinata pero un gran numero de shuriken aparecio y fue imposible que lo esquivaran naruto quedo en shock al ver la horrible escena enfrente de el

--- ... cejotas--- dijo naruto

lee previo el ataque pero al ver que naruto y hinata estaban distraidos no tuvo mas opcion que protegerlos usando su propio cuerpo como escudo humano.

--- estan bien... chicos---

--- malditasea... cejon¡¡¡¡¡¡ perdoname no esperaba un ataque del enemigo---

--- tranquilo naruto-kun, sabes morir no... es... tan... horri...ble--- rock lee al terminar de decir esto murio

--- kiba-kun por favor no te mueras--- decia hinata sosteniendo a su amigo en sus piernas

--- kiba? Pero como-- se preguntaba naruto

--- je...je...je esa cara que... pones es muy graciosa naruto... ---

--- kiba... hiciste lo mismo que rock lee---

--- exacto... tonto el cejon no seria... capas de protegerlos el solo... asi que no tuve eleccion---

--- kiba-kun no te mueras, sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ayuda a kiba por favor--- le decia hinata a sakura

--- eso seria... un desperdicio...ahhh,... que raro se siente, es una gran calma... por favor narutonto protege a hinata...pooorrrrr...mi...prometemelo---

--- asi sera kiba, aunque me cueste mi vida---

--- gracias...---

--- kiba...nooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡--- hinata se desmayo al ver que su amigo murio al frente de sus ojos

--- jajaja que vien dos menos y faltan 5 (naruto, hinata, sakura, sai y tsunade)---

--- orochimaru... maldito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡---

naruto se manda a golpear a orochimaru pero este desaparece en una esplosion y naruto queda gravemente herido

--- pero que demonios?---

--- **cuidado niño esa explosion de energia es el ataque preferido del 5 colas---**

**--- **kyubi¡¡¡¡¡ por favor dame mas chakra---

--- **no seas tonto si no fuera porque te di una gran cantidad de chakra cuando reciviste el ataque ya estariamos muertos---**

**---**entonces? Estamos perdidos---

--- jajaja, que gratificante se siente ver al portador del gran kyubi casi derrotado--- decia el 5 colas--- mejor demosle el golpe de gracia

--- ehhh que puedo decir en un momento asi...! kyubi fue un honor morir contigo---

--- **espero verte en el otro mundo para cogerte a patadas por toda la eternidad---**

el cinco colas estaba listo para atacar pero fue detenido por un gran dragon dibujado pero que no duro mucho porque al impactar con el bijuu desaparecio

--- sai¡¡¡¡¡ gracias justo a tiempo---

--- ha...ha...ha...ha mejor vete naruto-kun ya me quede sin chakra---

--- entonces vamonos--- naruto levanto a hinata del suelo y la sostuvo en sus brazos

--- la tecnica que use no dejara mover al enemigo por 1 hora pero si se trata de un bijju este se movera en 10 minutos vete ahoramismo---

---y que haras tu sai?--- le pregunto sakura que habia venido a curarlo

--- me quedare a retenerlo, mejor vayanse de una vez... y naruto que tengas una feliz vida con hinata-chan, por favor llevate esto contigo--- say le entrego un libro

--- y esto? Miremos a ver que tiene--- en el libro cada hoja tenia dibujado a cada uno de los shinobis incluido sasuke y en la mitad del libro estaban todos genins, jounins, la hokage y demas personas amigas de naruto dibujadas como en una gran fiesta

--- bien sai, si vez que no puedes retenerlo, escapa hacia el norte aya te estare esperando, no tienes nada que decirle a sai sakura-chan?---

--- que? Pues... sai fue realmente divertido hacer misiones contigo, mira cuando estes en problemas, sin chakra o herido tomate esto--- sakura le entrega una pildora cafe

--- y que hace sakura-chan---

--- es la ultima droga que desarrollamos yo y la hokage-sama, cuando te la tome en cuestion de segundos te recuperaras de las heridas y tu chakra se restaurara por completo---

--- como las semillas del hermitaño de dragon ball z¡¡¡¡¡¡ genial--- le dijo naruto a su amiga

--- exacto---

--- bueno mas bien vamonos ahora si chicos---

--- si tsunade-sama---

el grupo se fue y sai se quedo a esperar hasta que el 5 colas se moviese

--- bueno ya que no hay nadie es el mejor momento para usar mi tecnica mas destructiva, hora de tomarme la semilla del hermitaño---

sai se tomo la pildora y lo que dijo sakura era cierto sus fuerzas volvieron a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera peleeado

--- perfecto, lastima que despues de hacer esta tecnica nunca pueda volver a ver a mis amigos--- sai comenzo a formar sellos

--- Ninpou chouju Giga tamachi (arte ninja tecnica dibujo de alma) que bien que no se pueda mover---

--- no importa lo que hagas no puedes derrotar al gran 5 colas---

---eso crees, y que tal si te vuelves un dibujo---

el cuerpo de sai se tranforma en tinta y envolvio a todo el bijuu, una gran luz cego todo el lugar, paso alrededor de un minuto para que la luz se fuera dejando al descubierto un gran dibujo del bijuu de 5 colas plasmado en el suelo pero no quedo rastro de sai

--- jujuju impresionate tecnica nunca pense que ese tonto podria derrotar a un bijuu, lsatima que haya muerto---

--- deja de perder el tiempo orochimaru sigamos a los otros antes de que escapen--- le dijo el 4 colas --- ese tonto demonio se confio y por eso ahora decora el suelo---

--- si tu lo dices mi jigantesco amigo---

bueno hasta aqui llega la primera parte del capitulo 2


End file.
